Royalty Princess Precure
Royalty Princess Precure (ロイヤリティプリンセスプリキュア Roiyaritipurinsesupurikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the twelfth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It aired on January 28, 2018, succeeding Flower Power Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. Lydia is the director and writes the story. The series' main motifs are princesses, feelings, and dreams. Synopsis :Royalty Princess Precure Episode List :" With love in my heart I will be a perfect princess Pretty Cure!" Yumi is a 14 years-old girl how is a new student at the Princess Academy. There she meets Matsuda Tai she roommate how turn her best friend. One day she was eating donuts with her new best friend, she encountered two fairy creatures from the Heaven Kingdom: Lily and Peach, who were followed by strange monsters. The fairies told her a princess who turns created them dreams into despair and holds them away in the Despair box. Tai know the princess' face and fight with the monster, seeing his courage, the fairies gave Tai a Line with her becoming Princess Twinkle, a Pretty Cure to oppose the dark princess. Now being joined by Airashi Yumi (Cure Love), Sato Rika (Cure Breeze), Tiara (Cure Elegant) they form the Princess Pretty Cure team to collect the Princess decoration to and protect people's dreams from despair. Characters Pretty Cures *Yumi Airashi (愛らしい弓)/'Cure Love'( キュアラブ Kyua rabu) - Yumi is the main protagonist, is a 14 years-old-girl how is lovely and cheerful. First, she is a shy girl but then she is energetic and friendly. Her dream is to one day meet her charming prince, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. After meeting Peach and Lily, Yumi becomes Cure Love, the Princess of true love whose theme colour is pink. *Tai Matsuda (タイ松田 Tai Matsuda)/'Princess Twinkle' (プリンセストゥインクル process to~uinkuru)-Tai is a 13-year-old girl who is Selfish and Pampered girl. She is a popular model and singer and prefers to be called "Tai-sama", she is a 'my pace' kind of girl. First, she is a cocky girl but then she is energetic and always tries to help her friends. She's very wedded with her older brother. Her dream is to be a famous top model and singer. After meeting Peach and Lily, Tai became Princess Twinkle, the Princess of shooting stars whose theme colour is yellow. *Rika Sato (リカ佐藤 Rika Satō)/'Cure Breeze' (キュアブリーズ Kyua burīzu)-Rika is a 14-years-old girl who is the student council president. Rika is elegant and kind-hearted, but when fighting she is very careful with each attack, always concocting a scheme to win the sakebott, making him the most useful member of the group. She is like an older sister, always taking care of the other members of the group. Her dream is to become a respectable person who can be useful to others. After meeting Frozen, Rika became Cure Breeze, the princess of snow and ice whose theme colour is light blue. *Tiara Himegimino (姫君のティアラ Tiara Himegimino)/'Cure Elegant' (キュアエレガント Kyua ereganto)-Tiara is a 16-years-old girl who is shy and quiet. Tiara is a very elegant and graceful girl who is seen as the princess of elegance. She is very educated and is an incredible violin player. His dream is one day turn a famous fiddle. After meeting Vivi, Tiara becomes Cure Elegant, the princess of diamonds whose theme colour is white. Heaven kingdom *Lily (リリー Rirī) -A cat-like fairy. She came from the Heaven Kingdom with Peach, to look for the Princess Pretty Cure. Is the Princess Twinkle fairy she ends her sentences with ~Li. *Peach (ピーチ Pīchi) -A dog-like fairy. She and Lily fled from their world, Heaven Kingdom, as it was invaded by the Sakebotts. Is the Cure Love fairy she ends her sentences with ~Ach. *Frozen (フローズン Furōzun)-A penguin-like fairy. She is from the Heaven Kingdom and is the Cure Breeze fairy. She ends his sentences with ~Ple. *Vivi (ヴィヴィ Vu~ivu~i) -A rabbit-like fairy. She is from the Heaven Kingdom and is the Cure Elegant fairy. She finishes your sentences with ~Vi. *Queen Royal (クイーンロイヤル Kuīn roiyaru)/'Cure Royal' (キュアロイヤル Kyua roiyaru)-Queen Royal is the queen of Heaven Kingdom and the mother of Sky. She is a very strong pretty cure. *Princess Sky (プリンセススカイ Purinsesu sukai)/'Cure SkyBlue' (キュア スカイブルー Kyua sukaiburū)-Sky is a very fashionista girl. She is the princess of Heaven Kingdom and the Queen Royal daughter. She is not good at the students so need much of Rika help. When she was little, she transformed into Cure SkyBlue and unintentionally she broke the magic bar who separating the Twilight Kingdom from Heaven Kingdom,because of that her mother forbade her to turn into pretty cure, but this changes starting from episode 9 when Tai convinces her mother to let her turn again. *Hinoiri Reijin (日の入り麗人 Hinoiri Reijin)/'Cure Garnet' (キュアガーネット Kyua gānetto)-Hinori is the Cure's teacher. They worship her for her beauty and intelligence, the students called her of "Princess Flame". she's pretty cure alter-ego is Cure Garnet, the princess of the Blaze whose theme colour is Red. *Miss Lessons (ミスレッスン Misu ressun)-A fairy found inside the Cures' Princess Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. Twilight Kingdom *Mirage ( ミラージュ Mirāju)-She is the ruthless leader and sorceress of Twilight Kingdom. Her goal is to spread despair and chaos around the world and she hates dreams and hope. She is the old sister of Despair and the mother of Nikushimi. *Nikushimi (憎しみ Nikushimi) -Know as "The princess of despair" she is the daughter of Mirage and despair niece. Like her mother she hates dreams and hopes. *Zotsu (ぞつ Zotsu)-Zotsu is one of Twilight Kingdom's commanders. He uses a white coat and holds a sword with a gauntlet at his left arm. He is very courageous and has a big loyal to Mirage. In episode 25 Despear gives him your despear box for holds the despair of the people and create a more strong Sakebott. *Kyoufu (恐怖 Kyōfu)-Kyoufu is one of Twilight Kingdom's commanders. She wears a pink dress and in her hair has a gold tiara with blue jewels. She personality is of a selfish girl who just cares of herself. Like Tai she prefers to be called Kyoufu-sama. Her Sakebotts turn the area into one with chocolate, cakes and other sweets and desserts. In episode 26 Despear gives her a despair box for holds the despair of the people and create a more strong Sakebott. *Kenki (嫌気 Kenki) -Kyoufu is one of Twilight Kingdom's commanders. He appears to be a young boy and his face is partially hidden by his long hair and giant hood. he has the personality of a lazy boy who never wants to do anything,he prefers to lie asleep. In episode 27 Despear gives to him your despear box for holds the despair of the people and create a more strong Sakebott. *Despear (ぢスピア Desupia) -It is Mirage young sister and Nikushimi aunt. She is the princess of dust and the other lead of Twilight Kingdom. Despear has the Despear Box with this item the Sakebotts are stronger. In episodes 25, 26 and 27 she delivers this item from Zotsu, Kyoufu and Kenki. *Sakebot (叫びボット Sakebotto)-The series main monsters. They are created when the commanders open the Despear Box and hold all victim's happiness, feelings, dreams, and hopes thus stealing the power of their Feelings and creating a Sakebott. The name is a play on "Sakebi", which means "shouting", and "bot" from "Robot". Minor Characters *Phantom (ファントム Fantomu)/Tei Matsuda (テイ松田)-Tei is Tai's old brother. When Tai was 9-years-old Despear fool him and take him to Twilight but before this, she destroyed all his hopes and dreams. In episode 02 Yumi purified him. This is your first appearance, He reappears in episode 15. Items Lines (ライン Rain)-The Cure's Attack item. It is shaped as a Smartphone that allows the girls to perform attacks once they inserted their respective Princess Decoration while saying. Crystal Perfume (クリスタルパフューム Kurisutaru Pafyūmu)-The Cure's new transformation device. It is shaped like a perfume bottle that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective Princess Decoration key while saying "Pretty Cure! Princess to Exchange". Ruby Perfume (ルビーパフューム Rubī Pafyūmu)-The Cure Garnet transformation device. It is shaped like a perfume bottle that allows Hinori to transform once they inserted their respective Princess Decoration key while saying "Pretty Cure,Flame of my heart". Royal Pact (ロイヤル ンパクト Roiyarupakuto)-The Cure Royal transformation device. It is shaped as a cosmetic that allows Queen Royal to transform once they inserted their respective Princess Decoration while saying "Pretty Cure, Royal to exchange". This device is used only in episode 17. Princess Decoration (プリンセスデコレーション Purinsesu dekorēshon)/Princess Decoration Key (プリンセスデコレーションキー purinsesu dekorēshon kī)-The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform. Once all Princess Decoration are collected, they are transformed into Princess Decoration Keys to open the Heart Gate and release a new holy power so the Pretty Cure can protect people's feelings. Power of feelings dwells within the keys. Princess Sceptre (プリンセスセプター Purinsesu seputā)-The 4 Cures' main weapon. The rods allow the Cures to use perform individual and group attacks. Twinkle Stick (トゥインクルスティック To~uinkuru sutikku)-The Princess Twinkle's main weapon. The Stick allows the princess to use perform individual and group attacks. Elegant Violin (エレガントバイオリン Ereganto Baiorin)-Cure Elegant's main weapon. Is a white violin it was born from his mother's, She transformed it into her attack item. Princess Crystal Music Box (プリンセスクリスタルミュージックボックス Purinsesu kurisutaru Myūjikku Bokkusu -The group item that the Cures use with the Deco Premium Key to change into their Royal Form and perform Royal Finalizácione. Princess Pad (プリンセスパッド Purinsesu Paddo)-Is an item that Miss Ressun lives in when not helping the girls with their Princess Lessons. Despair Box (絶望ボックス Zetsubō bokkusu)-Despear box, When open holds and hopes, releasing a Sakebott. locations Princess Academy-The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories and the school's greeting is " Yoiichinichiwo " (Have a nice day). Yumenotoshi-A city localized the Princess Academy. Heaven Kingdom-Sky, Flame, Rika Tiara, Vivi, Apple, Lily and Peach's homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, the sea, the stars, and the snow. Within the country, there is a legend about four Pretty Cure in the kingdom and other 1 in the earth. Twilight kingdom-The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their boss is Mirage and their goal is spread despair worldwide. Movies Royalty Princess Pretty Christmas special:all together to celebrate this perfect holiday. (ロイヤリティプリンセスプリキュア クリスマスの特別な：すべて一緒にこの完璧な休日を祝うために Roiyariti purinsesu purikyua Kurisumasu no tokubetsuna: Subete issho ni kono kanpekina kyūjitsu o iwau tame ni) trivia *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the first series which the blue cure has a different attack item. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the first series to have a movie Christmas special. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the fourth series to have 5 cures. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the third series to have a non-cure. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the seventh series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and Go! Princess Pretty Cure where two mascots are introduced at the beginning of the story. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the third season after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to revolve around dreams and despair in its storyline. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the fourth series where a blue Cure is the student council president of her school, preceded by Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!), Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!,and Kaido Minami from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the third season, after Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and Go! Princess Pretty Cure where perfume a transformation item. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the first season, to have two transformations items. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the second Pretty Cure series where the Cures attend a boarding school instead of a public school. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the third series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to have a dog-like mascot. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the second series after *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure where its opening has text (that says who directed the episode etc.) that moves along with the animation. **This is also the second series to include text in a different color instead of white in the ending. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the third season after Fresh Pretty Cure!, and Go! Princess Pretty Cure with a legend of three Pretty Cure. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the eleventh series to have two eye-catch. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the seventh series where during the transformation sequence, the Cures are briefly seen in their civilian outfits before they transform. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the third series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to have an item based on the iPad. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the second season after Go! Princess Pretty Cure to add about one or more characters in the opening as the season progresses episode to episode. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the fifth season to not have a tomboyish Cure, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure!, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! And Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure is the third season to have 50 episodes, after Fresh Pretty Cure!, and Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Royalty! Princess Pretty Cure is the third season where at the end of the season, there is a baton touch scene to the lead Cure of the next season, preceded by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Royalty Princess Pretty Cure! is the second season where someone other than the lead Cure's transformation is shown first. Category:Royalty Princess Precure Category:Series Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Series Category:Remake Series